


Happy Anniversary

by IcyCryos



Series: What I Will Do To Protect You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass-Virgin Derek, Barebacking, Blackmail, Bottom Derek Hale, Dark, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Power Bottom Derek, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you start reading...if you're expecting a lot of Derek/Stiles (or any sort of coherent plot really), you're going to be disappointed.  It's tagged because it is mentioned and it's part of the (eventual) story as it unfolds in other chapters.</p><p>This is a DARK scene.  Not for the faint of heart or those that like to see Derek have nice things.  He will be getting things, just not nice things.</p><p>******</p><p>It's Derek's and Stiles's three year anniversary...so where is Stiles and why is Derek standing naked on that stage?  And who are all these men and what does the DJ mean by <i>lottery</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/gifts), [forbiddenkinks-ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=forbiddenkinks-ao3).



> This scene is smack in the middle of a series. I just posted it first because I'm hoping it will give me motivation to actually work on the non-smut portion of the story. 
> 
> So, for now, enjoy the pointless porn.

“Alright gentlemen.” the DJ called on the microphone. “Let’s welcome Miguel to the stage.” Heavy bass music started blaring from the speakers as the heavy stage curtain parted to reveal Derek. In his usual wolf masquerade mask, his costume for tonight consisted of a briefcase and suit. The slim cut of the jacket accentuating the broadness of his shoulders; his arms straining against the narrow sleeves. Derek strutted towards the center of the stage just as the first few notes of The Weeknd's _Earned It_ streamed through the speakers.

*************

The pounding music came to a stop with Derek’s oiled, glistening back facing the audience. His discarded suit strewn about the stage, the tie loose around his neck the only remaining strip of cloth on his body. Derek’s hands gripped the stripper pole as his chest leaned against it for support, feet planted widely with his lower back arched and his asshole bared and winking for everyone to see. Between his legs, Derek’s balls hung heavy and his cock thick, despite his tiredness, at a sizeable half mast.

Tonight’s routine was exhausting, even for a werewolf. He inhaled deeply. Normally he would be safe behind the curtain by now, safe from the eyes of the crowd however briefly. He paused to catch his breath and to await the next part of the evening, allowing the men in the audience to stare at his toned back and ass. 

“Gentlemen, I hope everyone bought a ticket for this evening’s main event,” the DJ’s voice boomed from the speakers. “If you haven’t, servers are walking around and so make sure to buy some because we have planned an amazing night; a night of firsts for Miguel and we want you to have a chance to help him out.”

Derek could hear muffled sounds of furniture being arranged behind the curtain separating the pole from the rest of the stage. When he looked over his shoulder, he could see servers walking between the tables taking drink orders. Occasionally one would hand a patron some slips of paper, people buying additional tickets for tonight’s lottery. But mostly he saw the stares of the men as they leered at him. 

The sweat was already starting to cool his body creating goosebumps up and down his arms. The oil the men had squirted all over him dripping rivulets. Derek felt the cool beads follow the curve of his ass, falling deeply between and catching, pooling on his puckered asshole. Illuminated by the stage lights, he was vulgar and more than one gaze followed down the contours of his back and lingering on the swell of his ass; the lights and his nudity obscuring nothing.

Derek wanted nothing more than to get dressed and head home, to hide his body and his shame. He was supposed to be celebrating with Stiles, but instead he was here naked in the most vulnerable way and, for all his werewolf strength, there was nothing he could do to change it.

"If anyone didn't know, tonight is Miguel’s three year anniversary,” continued the DJ. “Congratulations Miguel!” Cheers and a spattering of applause and congratulations came from the audience. “However, rather than being with his boyfriend, he wants to celebrate his anniversary with all of you.” 

Congratulations turned into wolf-whistles and sexual jeers as the crowd got more amped up.

“Now for those of you new to our club; this is Miguel’s first relationship with a guy. He has dated plenty in the past, but not with men. And it’s safe to say, from what we've seen, and we've seen _everything_ , it’s going come as no surprise that he is the top in this relationship.” The DJ paused for the crowd to quiet down. 

“Until tonight.”

The DJ could barely be heard as the crowd erupted in shouts and excitement. 

“That’s right guys, to celebrate his three year anniversary, Miguel will be having a very special lottery. Miguel will lose his virginity, tonight, to a lucky ticket holder, in front of everyone. He had been saving it for his boyfriend, for a special occasion, but instead a lucky man here will be the very first one to enjoy his tight, virgin ass.”

The audience rushed closer to the stage, paper lottery tickets grasped in their hands. The servers, who were just minutes before calmly walking among tables, found themselves in high demand as men hurried to buy more tickets. Everyone wanted to be the first one to break Derek in, knowing he’d be the first to slide a cock in that ass.

Derek refused to look behind him as he kept his eyes facing straight at the curtain. If no one saw the slight glistening of his eyes or heard the soft whimper escape from his throat, he wasn’t going to draw attention to it. He didn’t need to turn around, he could feel the charged air behind him as the men jostled for a position closest to the stage, closest to Derek’s body still displayed lewdly for their enjoyment.

A while later, the DJ yelled above the crowd, “Wow guys, I’ve just been told that you’ve bought nearly three hundred tickets. That’s the largest number of tickets we’ve sold to date!!” Derek gazed downward, feeling warm as a blush started to creep from his head down his body. His usual feeling of shame and humiliation now laced with a touch of pride. He was the reason these men were spending so much money.

“And it looks like we’re still getting set up. So in the meantime, Miguel, why don’t we show these gentlemen a better idea of what you’re offering.” 

Derek hadn’t moved his body at all during the DJ’s announcements; his arms and upper torso still leaning against the metal stripper’s pole. At the DJ’s insistence, Derek removed his clutching grip and slowly brought his hands behind him. He grasped one asscheek in each of his large hands and pulled them apart, exposing himself even more than before. His pucker, gleaming and wet from the baby oil, winking in full display. Every inhale had Derek clenching his hole, every exhale unclenching; saying hello to the men closest to the stage front. 

For several minutes Derek held this most uncomfortable position while the men took their time admiring him. The speakers crackled and the DJ’s voice boomed out, “I don’t think everyone can see you Miguel. Why don’t you come down from the stage and get on one of the tables on the floor. That way, everyone can get a closer look; everyone can see what could be theirs for the taking.” 

Derek took a deep breath as he straightened and walked towards the stage steps. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room follow him as he walked off the stage and onto the floor. The men crowded around him as he walked past, hands and fingers brushing his arms, his nipples, but mainly his now soft cock and baby-smooth ass. The anxiety threatened to overcome him as he took slow, steady steps towards a large table at the center, and gracefully climbed on top. Without a supportive vertical surface to lean against, Derek had to get on his knees. He spread them widely then lowered his chest to the cool surface of the table. With his head tilted to the left, he noticed that someone had left their drink condensing on the table and it was all he could focus on as once more he reached behind, grasped his perfect ass, and pulled his cheeks apart for the crowd. 

The several feet that was afforded him from the stage was gone. Derek could feel the warm breaths of the men as they leaned in closer to his exposed opening. The hairs on his arms and legs raising as men drew closer, their body heat oppressive. For small mercies, his sense of smell was clouded by the sheer number of people in close proximity; the strong colognes and aftershaves mixing with the smell of sweat and lust unpleasant but manageable. Someone picked up a squeeze bottle of baby oil and squirted its contents all over Derek. It bathed his upturned ass, down his back and his crack, the winking hole sucking beads in. 

After minutes of staying crouched and bared with unknown men hovering mere inches from him, the DJ’s voice once more was heard loudly, “Okay everyone. I hope you’ve all gotten an eyeful. I have some more information that, if you haven’t made up your mind yet, certainly might. So tonight, Miguel here is going to lose his virginity to one of you. But, tonight's his anniversary night. Not only will Miguel be losing his ass cherry, his first anal fuck, but he wants you to have the best experience with it. He wants to feel every inch of you enter him and he wants nothing between him and your cock. He wants to feel everything as you fuck him.” 

With every sentence from the DJ, Derek could hear the crowd get rowdier and crazier. They pressed closer to the table that Derek was on, still holding his asscheeks open, but none of the bouncers around the club’s doors made a move towards the situation. 

“So, Miguel has graciously allowed that, tonight, everyone that fucks him can do it bareback.”

Loud murmurs could be overheard at this announcement. Derek didn’t need werewolf hearing to make out that several of the patrons had noticed the DJ mention ‘everyone’ and a steady whisper rippled through the crowd as they realized what that meant.

“Yes, you guys are quick. I said EVERYONE that fucks him can fuck him bareback. Tonight is a celebration and what’s a celebration without a party, right? So after Miguel loses his virginity to one of you lucky bastards, we are going to keep drawing tickets so that Miguel can continue to enjoy his anniversary all night long. Everyone who gets their number called gets their choice of congratulating Miguel in his ass or mouth or both! And we are going to keep drawing tickets until the night ends!!!”

At that, the curtains were pulled and on the stage was a large king bed, covered in red satin and rose petals. Lit candles were placed all throughout the stage, a clear attempt to imitate the intimacy that tonight should have been. Large mirrors hung all around and above the bed, providing angles that normally wouldn’t be visible from the seats. Cameras were mounted all over, one above the bed, the rest positioned all around it with a club-staffer manning each one. One camera was set up right in front, a perfect height to capture the fucking that would shortly commence. From behind the curtain, another staffer emerged, gripping a small hand-held. One by one, the televisions scattered around the walls of the club turned on, showing the different views of the cameras; a stage, an empty bed, and Derek arched and wantonly displaying his hole.

Derek was still on his chest and knees on the table, with his ass out. He slowly levered up himself to get a view of the stage and saw for the first time at the bed that he was going to be fucked in. This wasn’t at all what he had imagined his first time being, with a stranger in front of even more strangers. He had imagined it to be romantic, intimate with the person that he loved, Stiles. 

“Ok guys. Get your tickets out. We are about to draw the lucky winning ticket!!” The crowd surged in excitement as they pulled their stubs from pants and shirt pockets, eagerly scanning their numbers should it be called. “And the lucky man who is going to be the first in that fine ass is ticket holder 281.”

A shout of excitement came from behind Derek. Reluctantly, he turned his head around to see the man that would be the first to fuck him. The lucky winner rushed forward, pushing his way past the large crowd. The large black man couldn’t be any younger than 50, with a shaven head and a beer belly that hung over his belt. His oversized Hawaiian shirt was a lesson in primary colors and his beady eyes sparkled with anticipation as he lumbered his way to the stage steps. 

Derek finally got off his table, needlessly aided by plenty of wandering hands stealing strokes of smoothly muscled skin and pert bubble butt, and walked toward the stage, his long strides easily getting him there before the other man. The winner walked hurriedly across the stage, but along the way managed to face the audience and hopped slightly with his arms stretched up high in a victory pose.

When 281 reached Derek at the center of the stage, he immediately spun Derek around, with Derek’s back to the crowd and his front plastered against 281’s gut, and kissed him deeply. He took his hands and smacked them on Derek’s ass cheeks causing them to bounce slightly. “Nice,” he whispered as he lovingly caressed the smooth skin of Derek’s glutes. Then with one hand on each cheek, 281 spread them for the audience to once again get an unobstructed view of Derek’s virgin hole, but with dark, blunt fingers framing and pulling them apart even further than Derek had dared earlier. Derek felt the fingers walk across his ass and a slightly oily finger press up against him. 

The speakers crackled as the DJ said, “If we could all quiet down. I’m sure that everyone here wants to hear Miguel as he is fucked for the first time.” The murmuring volume gradually decreased as the crowd was enraptured. 281’s meaty finger played up and around Derek’s hole, his fingernail catching the rim, his fingertip ghosting the entrance, teasing but not actually entering him. 

The soothing harmony of a Boyz II Men song started playing from the speakers. Music that people would play while they made love.

Derek slowly took 281’s face in his hands and once placed his lips on dry, chapped ones. When Derek kissed Stiles, it was a slow burn. A playful back and forth as they nipped each other’s lips and tasted each other’s mouths. 281’s finesse was slobbering all over Derek’s face, eating his mouth as if it were the last slice of cake, his wiry mustache a novel sensation on Derek’s upper lip. As Derek swallowed around 281’s tongue, his took his hands and traced them over 281’s front, feeling the soft give of his body’s fat until they reached his crotch. Derek palmed the hard erection that he found there drawing a moan. 281, exhaled into Derek’s open mouth.

Derek brought his hands back up and slipped his mouth from the sucking vacuum of tongue and lips to mouth at the man’s jowl. A string of saliva followed him as he licked and kissed along the non-existent jawline. Meanwhile, his hands deftly opened the buttons of 281’s shirt. Soon Derek’s mouth followed the path of his fingers as he nibbled his way down the folds of his neck. His fingers finished the last shirt button started working on his pants. As he popped the pant’s button and tugged down the zipper, the rasping metal couldn’t be drowned out and it was all Derek’s ears could hear as the pants gave way and fell to the floor with a heavy thud. 

Keeping his eyes closed, Derek let his hands once again wander and caress the corpulent body sensually, the coarse chest hair tickling his palms and the sweat from the sagging breasts slicking and staining Derek’s hands. His mouth moving from the base of 281’s neck, using his lips and tongue to map the shoulder, finally reaching the hard pebble of his nipple. Derek laved the areola, tongue scratched by the few stray strands of hair around it, the stale taste of sweat heavy on his taste buds, before engulfing the nipple in his mouth, gently suckling as if to draw milk. His nostrils filled with the unique combination of mothballs and Old Spice laced with the sharp scent of arousal. Derek gradually nudged the open shirt from the man's shoulders to pool at their feet, and brought one hand into 281’s boxers, combing the thick bush of his untrimmed pubic hair, to finally wrap fingers around the pulsing dick. 

As Derek undressed and worshiped his sagging upper body, 281 teased Derek’s asshole with his fingers; kneading and playing with Derek’s firm butt. When Derek wrapped one hand around 281’s cock and took 281’s nipple into his mouth, Derek felt a fat finger finally slip in his hole. Without preamble, 281 shoved his finger knuckle-deep, drawing a gasp from Derek’s mouth and from the audience. 

Derek had nearly forgotten that he was in front of over fifty people, so focused on his objective in a vain attempt to remove himself from the situation. That he was undressing someone, that he was kissing, caressing, about to make love to someone in front of fifty-some strangers. But his gasp, and the audience’s gasp, as the fat finger entered him for the first time brought him back to reality. 

“You’re so pretty when you blush, Miguel.” 281 said in a stage whisper that carried throughout the room. Stiles had always admired Derek’s blush, often reminding him of that fact. Hearing it from this man, unwanted, sullied this endearment. 

With his finger still inside Derek, 281 walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and sat down, dragging Derek along with him. He withdrew his finger from Derek’s ass and raised it to Derek’s mouth as he stood above him. Derek could smell himself on the fat finger as it traced the outside of his mouth until 281 pushed it past his lips and into his wet cavity. “Suck it,” 281 commanded. “Taste yourself. And keep those green eyes on mine while you do. If you can see me, I want to see those gorgeous greens.” 

Derek twirled his tongue around the finger, sucking gently and working it around his mouth. For a few precious minutes Derek looked deeply into 281’s flat, blue eyes, wishing they were golden amber. The sound of his suckling broadcasted throughout the room. 281 finally brought his other hand to Derek’s shoulder and slowly pulled it towards his ample waist. “Bend your knees. And keep those eyes on me,” he ordered.

Derek bent at the waist, his legs spreading further apart to compensate. He was once again conscious of just how much he was showing to the rapt audience behind. Derek knew what 281 wanted him to do, the way he brought his head down a clear indication. 

As Derek repeatedly ran his tongue from the base of 281’s cock all the way up to the head, Derek braced himself on the bed. He licked the cockhead, pressing the flat of his tongue against the slit and tasting the salty precum. He took 281’s penis slowly into the heat of his mouth, weeks of practice allowing him to deepthroat the large penis effortlessly. Keeping his eyes trained upwards, at times coyly peering up through his thick dark lashes, Derek alternated from deepthroating, using his throat muscles to pulse around 281’s cock, to hollowing his cheeks and sucking on just the head. 

“You look so good down there. But you don’t sound like you’re enjoying yourself. After all, we’re celebrating your anniversary.” 281 fisted his fingers in Derek’s thick, brown hair and occasionally lovingly traced his high cheekbones with a thumb or the finger, playing with the thin string that held his mask up, concealing his identity. The command unsaid but implicit, Derek started to moan around the cock in his mouth, making sounds of gratification caught and amplified by the sound system. Saliva and precum escaped Derek’s lips and ran down the cock, pooling at the base and into 281’s asscrack. 

“Balls too,” gasped 281. At the next upstroke, Derek came off the cock with a loud smacking pop. His lips lush and gleaming with his saliva and precum. Slowly, Derek brought his face to the junction of cock and scrotum as he was forced to tongue the heavy sacs, his gaze never leaving 281’s eyes. His right hand masturbated 281’s cock, lubed by his blowjob, in order to keep the wet cock from hitting his face and mask as he licked and put the balls, one at a time, into the heat of his mouth. 

“That’s a good boy. You sound so good, really enjoying yourself. Now, reach back, spread your cheeks and push out that pussy. Give everyone a good view.” said 281.

Derek tensed his abdominal muscles and hamstring muscles as he moved the bracing arm from the bed back towards his ass, spreading his cheek once again and forcefully relaxing his hole, gaping it open. Viewed from one of the projection screens, the full scene was obscene as Derek smashed his face below 281’s cock, precum dripping over his forehead and mask, one hand masturbating a cock while the other hand opened himself for the audience’s benefit. 

281 then lifted his legs, bent his knees, and placed his feet on the bed, straddling Derek’s face. With his hand still buried in Derek’s hair, he took Derek’s head and pushed it slightly downwards, into his moist ass crack. Derek felt the wetness of the saliva-precum mixture from his blowjob coat his nose as his face was shoved deep in 281’s flabby ass. “Use your tongue. I want to feel your slut tongue on my prostate.” 

The cameras captured the disgust on Derek’s face as he brought his tongue towards the man’s asshole. He had to use both hands to pry the wrinkled, baggy ass cheeks apart. A forest of hair guarded it from view. Derek forced his way past the mass of ass-hair and licked tentatively at the rim. The spoiled scent of humid sweat was so thick he could taste it. As Derek used his lips to eat 281 out, the increasingly louder moans and praise for his efforts resonated in the room. “Your tongue is amazing. Oh my God, this is heaven! Yeah, deeper. Clean that asshole.” 

Derek spent an entire song nose-deep in the man’s ass before a hand fisted his hair and pulled him out into sweet fresh air. Derek turned to the side, gasping for breath, and spit out a mouthful of gray ass-hair. The hand continued to drag him up and onto the bed forcing him to crawl over 281’s body. He made his way to 281’s face and was rewarded for this performance by another deep, saliva-drenched, full-tongue kiss. 

“That was amazing,” praised 281. Derek nibbled on 281’s earlobe, not responding to the compliment. 

281’s hands traced up and down Derek’s back, cupping his ass and circling a finger around his hole. A fat finger once again pushed past Derek’s rim and into his ass. Derek released a quiet moan. “I would let you eat me all day but I think it’s time for me to pluck that cherry and make you a real man.” At that statement, 281 crooked his finger and found Derek’s prostate. Derek arms and legs gave out as he collapsed completely on top of him. 

Derek took a moment to allow himself to finally realize that his virginity was about to be lost. As song playing over the speakers changed into Adele’s _Make You Feel My Love_ , recognizable from the first new notes, Derek quickly shut his eyes as tears threatened to spill. This was his and Stiles’s song. This was the song that was playing when Stiles’s finally admitted that he loved Derek, all those years ago. And now it was the song that 281 was going to fuck him to.

Derek was pulled up to his hands and knees facing the audience. With his hands clutching on Derek’s muscular ass, 281 positioned himself behind. The roaming staffer laid down on the bed underneath Derek, pointed his camera up. “Look at this view,” he whispered. Sparing a hesitant glance at a screen to his right showed the camera’s view - a closeup of Derek’s puckered hole and the thick shaft of 281’s cock nestled between his cheeks.

Derek braced himself, keeping his eyes trained forward, not catching anyone’s gaze, but knowing they were watching everything in hushed silence. He could feel the head of 281’s cock probing, searching for that small opening. 281’s fat cockshaft slowly dragged up and down in a pantomime of what was to come. Finally, the slicked head met Derek’s asshole and he felt the initial pressure as 281 pushed in. His asshole at first resisting the blunt cockhead. Derek’s eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his lips. Moments later, he felt it breach his virginal hole. 

The large projection screen to his right showed a closeup shot of his rosebud, somewhat obstructed by 281’s large stomach, as the cockhead slowly coaxed the petals open until, in one glorious motion, it was swallowed by Derek. The screen’s high resolution showing every vein and ridge on 281’s veined dick as it as it was gripped tight by Derek’s once pristine hole. 

Displayed in brilliant high definition to the left of the stage, the camera on the front of the bed was fixed on Derek’s face, capturing every micro expression as his first fucking was immortalized on film. Derek’s hazel eyes unconsciously widened at the intrusion, his mouth open as he took gasping breaths. Behind the mask, his eyebrows scrunched together in pain and his brow furrowed.

Staying still, 281 placed his body onto Derek’s broad back and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “My name is Luther.” Derek felt the dick slide further, “The name of the man fucking you for the first time…” and further “...is Luther.” The crowd remained in reverent silence while Derek focused on the stretch as Luther slowly worked his cock inside, inch by defiling inch. “You’re going to remember my name forever,” Luther murmured as Derek felt him bottom out and Luther’s wiry hair flush against his ass.

Derek’s breath came in hitched gasps at the fullness. “So tight. Ohhhh, so tight.” He could hear the ragged moans coming from behind, amplified and broadcast throughout the floor. “Sweet Jesus, this ass is so fucking hot and damn-it it’s squeezing me so hard.” Derek gave up all pretenses and grimaced at the words. 

“Yeah. Feel my cock.” Luther crooned as his dick filled Derek’s ass. “Does it feel good? I can tell you it feels pretty fucking good on my part.” He complimented. “You should be proud, Miguel. So proud that your fine ass is finally being appreciated. You’re gonna love this. You love getting a thick cock in your cunt, don’t you?” 

Luther’s moans grew louder, the stretch in his ass steady. “I’m all the way in,” he moaned. “Oh fuck, this ass is like a fucking vice.” Against his best intentions, Derek could feel silent tears track down his face as Luther’s dick was fully seated in him. Derek swallowed hard as Luther leaned his bulk across his back, staying still for a few moments, revelling in the tight heat surrounding his cock. “Oh yeah. This was worth every penny. Best $50 ever.” Luther stage whispered next to Derek’s ear. Derek choked a sob, feeling so cheap. Too bad the speakers caught every slight gasp, every whispered exchange. 

After what seemed like forever, as Derek’s virgin hole adjusted to the intrusion, Luther finally started to slowly pull back in one steady motion. The head of his glans catching the rim of Derek’s asshole as it fought to keep the cock from fully exiting. The sharp burn of the drag had Derek hissing before his mouth opened to a wide “O” as Luther suddenly slammed all the way back in. 

“Yeah, take that you slut. Finally taking a man’s cock up your tight hole,” he groaned. “You’re going to love getting your pussy filled. You love my fat daddy cock breeding you, slut?” Luther was no longer even trying to whisper as he yelled straight into Derek’s ear. Derek shook his head, unwilling to say anything. But his ever-increasing grunts from Luther’s thrusts and his verbal silence answered an implied agreement, his head shakes read as motions of passion. 

Luther leaned back into a proper doggy-style position with meaty hands grabbed tightly to Derek’s hips for leverage as he pounded away, leaving bruises that would shortly fade away. Derek could feel Luther’s balls slap his own, in a rhythmic pattern as the dick was pulled all the way out, leaving just the bulbous cockhead caught at Derek’s rim, before plunging it back in swift strokes. 

Derek’s hands knotted on the satin bed cover as he rocked back and forth from the force of Luther’s thrusts. Luther’s huge mass exerted a large force. Derek doubted that had he not been a werewolf, he would have been pressed down on the bed and probably crushed under the pounding weight. 

Having long since dropped the stoic attitude, Derek was loudly making noises with every thrust. With every shove in, Derek gave out a sharp grunt. With every pull out, Derek gave an inhaled gasp. A continuous stream of tears tracked down his face so he sniffled steadily too. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t supposed to be this vulgar, this obscene, this public. Derek had thought his first time receiving would be special. Instead it was on his hands and knees with cameras everywhere and strangers hearing every sound that came out of his mouth and body as Adele crooned in the background.

Luther continued for several long minutes with an energy that belied his age and physical condition, his intensity not flagging . Until finally, Derek felt him slow down. But his breath wasn’t hitching, his body shuddering in impending climax. Instead, Luther pulled completely out with a wet squelch leaving Derek’s empty asshole attempting to clutch at thin air. The camera underneath quickly zoomed in as a string of precum stretched between Luther’s cockhead, wet with Derek’s juices, and the now gaping hole of Derek’s ass. Derek knew that in a few minutes, his healing would begin to make his sphincter as tight as it was just an hour ago, but for now, it stretched wide open showing the camera, and the watching crowd, a view deep inside his pink and stretched anus. 

Derek felt clammy hands grab his firm biceps as Luther laid his bulk flat on the bed with this head by the headboard and his legs spread widely. The motion pulled Derek from his position. Hee landed on his back against Luther’s soft body. The slope of Luther’s distended stomach naturally arched Derek’s hips upwards even as his feet and hands grappled for footing. Derek found himself with his cock, somehow hard and straining towards the ceiling, knees bent and feet planted outside Luther’s own flabby legs. Arms bent backwards clutching folds of fat on what Derek assumed should have been obliques, Luther’s treasure trail scratched Derek’s lower back. 

If it were possible, he felt even more exposed in this position. His muscles flexed, trying to maintain his backwards squat, highlighting every frontal contour of his muscles; from his bulging quads and his rippling 8-pack, to his perfectly sculpted pecs and triceps. The sweat, added to the oil and under the camera light, made his body shine, a perfect specimen of manhood. Made even more perfect when compared to the body he was draped over. Yielding, soft, and undefined where Derek was smooth and tight. 

Nonetheless, it was Derek with a gaping asshole who was precariously close to a cockhead. One small upward thrust and it would be back where it was just moments before, seated in the warm heat of his hole. As if reading his mind, Luther thrust up and without any preparation or warning and shoved his dick all the way in. In this position, the dick hit new places, and combined with the suddenness of it, Derek, for the first time, let out a deep guttural moan. Luther held his body still as clammy hands grabbed Derek’s wrists, his bent knees kept wide apart by Luther’s thighs. 

Earlier, Luther’s gut prevented a good view of his cock pumping in and out of Derek’s ass, but in this position, with Derek’s body facing the audience, the view was gloriously unobstructed. Derek took short, rapid breaths as he once again adjusted to the intrusion. The audience could see his body visibly tense. Derek’s large balls, low and heavy, sat over Luther’s own scrotum, as the entire cock was completely buried in Derek’s ass. 

Derek felt Luther’s breath ghost over his right ear, smelled the scent of pickles and vodka. “Make yourself useful and work your boycunt over my cock. I’m getting too old and I don’t have quite the stamina you young sluts have.”

Derek reluctantly started to work his hips slowly up and down, fucking himself on Luther’s cock. It felt more degrading this way, forcing Derek to fuck himself as moan after keening moan escaped him. Derek was just starting to get a steady rhythm when Luther growled out a command for him to go faster, to go harder. Years of workouts and gym memberships were paying off, just not in the way Derek had intended. He forced his legs and hips to move faster. Derek fucked himself for the full stroke, going balls deep every time with an increasing frequency. His own cock slapped up and down against his abs, achingly hard, painting them with a heavy layer of precum as he pistoned.

The cameras lovingly captured every moment of Luther’s cock entering and disappearing into Derek’s leaking hole; of Derek grinding his ass to the pubic bush, rotating and tilting his hips at Luther’s commands. The squelching sound of a cock pushing deep into an asshole accompanied by the slap of flesh on flesh. Luther’s deep moans from hung in the air. 

A sheen of sweat covered Derek when the hands that were holding his own gripped his hips. They held him still as Derek felt the cock inside him swell and pulse jets of hot cum into his ass. A loud throaty groan ripped from Luther. “Oh fuck I’m cumming. I’m cumming deep in your pussy, Miguel. I’m going to breed this hole until you’re pregnant. Yeah, take it. Take daddy’s cum up your slut ass.”

Derek’s body sagged as a rush of semen was released inside him. Unconsciously, his ass muscles clenched and constricted with every pulse, milking the ejaculating cock for every last drop. A hand came up and pulled Derek’s head backwards. “Happy Anniversary,” Luther said, as fat lips closed over his and a tongue made its way into Derek’s mouth.  
Luther continued to kiss and tongue-fuck Derek’s mouth for a full minute as a camera zoomed in on his ass and the softened cockhead slipped out of Derek’s ravished hole. A stream of white-brown semen trickling out. 

The music came to a stop as the DJ’s voice was once again heard on the system. “Wow guys, that was an amazing show. Am I right folks? Now THAT is a way to lose your virginity. I know we just finished but I’m going to go ahead and call the next lucky number. We have so many people and such little time.” 

Derek’s mouth was still being ravished as tears were flowed from underneath the mask. “Oh wow, you really are one lucky bastard, 281. We just pulled your name again. Congratulations.” chuckled the DJ.

“Miguel really fucked me out,” Luther said, “But I can give it the old college try. Why don’t you go down there and see if you can help me get it back up, darling.” 

He pushed Derek’s head down towards his dick once more. Derek looked at the soft penis in front of him, wet with ejaculate and ass-juices. He started to reach his hand towards it when a stern voice stopped him. “Uh uh, use your mouth. It’s what it's for.” 

Derek reluctantly opened his lips and lowered his head, putting Luther’s dirty dick into his mouth. “I’m not going to lie sweetheart, I’m old and your sweet ass really drained my cock. You may have to suck on that for a good while before I can get it up again.” A choked sob escaped from Derek as he started sucking on the cock that would too soon be fucking him again. The audience looked on as Luther’s dick disappeared once more into Derek’s mouth. All the while, a thin stream of cum dribbled out of Derek’s ass and down one of his muscular thighs.

For nearly thirty uninterrupted minutes, Derek worked the softened, ass-stained, cock with his mouth and hands. Loud slurps, punctuated by sighed words of praise from Luther, echoed from the stage. The pungent taste of himself coated Derek’s taste buds. Until finally, Luther was hard enough and commanded him to ride. Back to the audience and his iridescent hazel eyes never leaving Luther’s, ham-like hands played with Derek’s hard pecs and nipples, gliding all over Derek’s smooth, young body, feeling Derek’s muscles work to bring him pleasure.

Unfortunately for Derek, Luther lasted significantly longer this time around. Derek rode the thick cock for quite some time before Luther grabbed his torso in a bear hug, dragged him down, and intensely violated his mouth with a full-tongue kiss as a second load of hot cum spurted inside. Even after coming barely half an hour ago, the amount of jizz from Luther wasn’t diminished. Derek felt wave after wave of warm fluid splash inside his ravaged canal. 

Derek simply lay there now, mouth and tongue being feverously mauled by Luther’s own. is sweat-slicked body trapped in Luther’s unyielding arms as they roamed and caressed his muscled back. His ass both ached from its brutal pounding and the cock still deeply nestled and yet was soothed by the slick warmth coating the inside. 

“Miguel. Why don’t you get up and show the camera 281’s splendid handy-work,” the DJ’s voice cut through his fuck-haze. “Make sure to get a good shot of that worked hole, cameraman. And Miguel, work that cum out of that pussy. The audience deserves to see just how much your virgin ass took.” 

Derek gingerly got to his knees, in the process dislodging Luther’s dick with a wet sound. His pecs still rested on Luther who had not gotten up from the bed. Derek started to reach behind him but was stopped by Luther’s hand. “Allow me,” Luther magnanimously offered. He pulled and positioned Derek’s thighs until they straddled his heaving stomach and pulled Derek’s ass apart. “Push for me. Push daddy’s cum out of that beautiful boy hole.”. 

The camera zoomed in, and the image of Derek’s ruined hole centered on the big screen as he contracted his colon, pushing out the cum Luther filled him with. Derek buried his head in the crook of Luther’s neck as he strained, a wet fart heralding the flood of thick semen that flowed out. “That’s a good boy,” Luther praised Derek as he tenderly kissed the top of his head. “Show everyone how much I put in there. So much cum and it’s all for you.” Derek could feel the warm rivulet of semen flow down his thigh. “You’re going to have so much more cum in there. We’re going to make that ripped belly of yours bulge; you’ll be pregnant with our cum-baby,” Luther crooned as Derek’s body hitched between sobs.

Over the next 8 hours, Derek was fucked by a total of 31 different men in all sorts of positions. There wasn’t a minute that he didn’t have someone’s cock in one of his holes or in his hands. Some were lucky enough to have their named called more than once and, if they could get it up, had the opportunity to fuck him multiple times. 

After the fifth guy barebacked him, Derek was readily throwing his head back and loudly moaning like a whore. After the twelfth guy, some opted to fucked Derek right in the crowd. Some sat and had Derek straddle them while others threw him on a table and lifted his legs on their shoulders. Some fucked him standing up, their arms wrapped around his massive chest as they pistoned him from behind.

On his fourteenth fuck , a large black man carried Derek in his arms, forcing him to wrap his long legs around the man’s waist and his arms around his neck and shoulders. He bounced Derek up and down, the force of gravity making the downward stroke so much more powerful. His enormous 11 inch dick reaching virginal ground in Derek’s sloppy mancunt. Their mouths were glued to one another as their tongues waged an epic battle for dominance; one that Derek consistently lost with a smothered moan after each deep thrust. After over twenty agonizingly ecstatic minutes of being anally and mentally taken apart, Derek came, for the first time that night, in a loud and drawn out groan, splattering his cum between their stomachs. 

“That’s right, baby.” The unknown man breathed into Derek’s ear. “That feels good doesn’t it. It feels right to cum with my dick in your ass, with my cock so deep in your hole.” Derek shuddered at the words, even as his body clenched with orgasmic pleasure. “You’re doing so good. Look at you coming without even touching yourself. I can’t believe you’ve held out for so long. Your body may look like a top, but you’re just a dirty bottom who can’t get enough dick. Your ass is on fire. You’re going to get another helping deep inside real soon, boy.” 

It wasn’t the last. Derek came a total of 4 times that night. No one was allowed to touch his cock, so his orgasms came from pure anal stimulation; something he didn’t think was possible. Everytime he came, his ass muscles clenched around the dick currently inside him, tightening even further and triggering his partner’s own orgasm; cumming inside at the same time Derek was loudly exclaiming his own. Each time, Derek was forced to lick every last drop of his cum, whether they landed on someone or something.

Several times, Derek was forced to take a short break, his ass was too full of cum to continue. He’d walk over to a large glass, legs cramped with his asshole clenched tightly, and squat down, before relaxing his loosened sphincter. The mixed cum of everyone that had just fucked him poured out his ass and into the glass. After cleansing his ass of that round of cum, he was once more ready to be fucked, to be filled again, to repeat the cycle.

By the time the evening had drawn to a close, the red satin sheet that covered the bed was drenched in sweat and cum. Derek’s ass had a continuous stream of jizz dripping out, his sphincter muscles unable to heal as it was never given enough time without a cock in it. His mouth wasn’t left unattended as he had managed to also swallow over a dozen loads into his stomach. 

When the last number had been called and the last man ejactulated deep into his no longer virginal ass, Derek’s face was a total wreck. Cum and sweat plastered his hair to his head. His skin was sticky from all the body fluids smeared all over him. His lips were puffy and his jaw ached from sucking cock,while his ass-lips gaped open, seemingly unable to close. He crawled his way to the center of the bed, a fucked-out vision, and looked directly into a camera. 

Derek smiled, a contradiction to the deadness in his hazel-green eyes. His bunny teeth peeking out, he reached for the glass now filled to the top with semen. For those unfortunate men whose numbers were not called, they were encouraged by the DJ and the serving staff to unload their pent-up seed into the glass, adding to the amount Derek had deposited, ensuring that they would still be part of tonight’s action in some small way. 

Without removing his eyes from the camera, Derek lifted the glass to his lips and drank the cum cocktail in one go, his throat working, swallowing in large gulps. Before the curtains on the stage closed, the last image the audience saw of Derek was his face, smiling widely with a lewd parody of a milk mustache on his upper lip and a trickle of dirty cream sliding from the left corner of his mouth and down his chin.

“Thanks for a wonderful evening guys. I hope you had fun. I know I did and I know Miguel sure as hell did. This is certainly an anniversary he won’t forget! As a reminder, tonight’s action has been captured fully on video. The entire unedited footage will be available shortly on our website, or you can order an edited DVD sent to you mail. As a special thank you, those patrons that bought five or more tickets will receive a complimentary copy with a brief personalized note from Miguel thanking you for your continued support. Please join us in three days for Miguel’s next performance.”

As soon as the curtains closed, Derek’s body collapsed on the bed in a fetal position, silent sobs wracking his body. He tried to think of happier times but all his mind could see, could feel, was the brutal train fucking he had just received. Unbeknownst to him, the cameras continued to roll as one of the five staffers that had silently worked the floor approached the bed. 

His body was unresisting as, once more, he was positioned on his hands and knees, and without preamble, a cock was shoved balls deep, previous men’s jism paving his way. In the quarter hour since a dick last stretched his hole, Derek’s healing had already started to tighten once lax muscles. The staffer hissed at the unexpected tightness and, with a ferocity from six hours of pent up lust, he hammered into Derek’s cunt. 

The man bottomed out and Derek could feel the cold metal of a zipper and the scratch of jean on ass cheeks. The bastard had merely fished out his dick, not bothering to even remove his pants or underwear. So Derek, with his naked body covered in layers of cum and sweat, face streaked with tears, hair matted with spunk, was fucked by one of his ‘coworkers’ wearing a black logoed ‘Alpha’s Playhouse’ shirt and dirt-stained jeans. All around him, the other four staffers fisted their cocks, waiting for their turn. 

As difficult as the last eight hours had been, Derek was worked over just as hard by these five men as he had been from the over thirty before. They took turns ravaging his tight hole in an unending stream of cocks, one climbing on as soon as another finished ejaculating. Derek was given no time to rest between, not even to empty out his cum filled rectum. The men merely used the cum as lube, the excess being fucked out, squirting and sloshing out with each thrust. 

After about another two hours the last man finally came, his fifth ejaculation for the night, nothing more than thin seminal fluid. He pulled out with a satisfying squelch and Derek flopped to the bed, his asshole once again gaping and leaking. The men pulled their clothes back on, and with a slap to his sticky flank walked out, leaving him to lie catatonic underneath uncaring stage lights.


End file.
